


The Dominant

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 097: Cake<br/>Warnings: D/s, M/s, Mpreg.<br/>Summary: Ron faces his final indignity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dominant

“I don't want it,” Ron managed to grind out, trying his hardest to keep the vomit in his belly. He pushed the plateful of cake away.  
“Why not?” Draco stared at him.  
“Because I feel sick.”  
  
Sucking deeply at the air, Ron knew that nothing was going to alleviate the nausea until he actually threw up. He felt weaker with every passing second and knew that vomit all over the floor would not be appreciated by his Dominant.  
  
“Please may I go to the toilet, Sir?” he whispered, as his stomach heaved.  
  
To his surprise, a cool hand settled on his cheek and grey eyes appeared in sight, which Ron only then realised was blurred.  
  
“Is today the first time you've felt sick? Answer me honestly.”  
“No. I've been feeling sick on and off for about a week. Mainly at night, just before we go to bed. And sometimes when we're in bed.”  
“Have you been sick without my knowledge?”  
“No, Sir, I've been fighting it back.”  
  
Ron lifted his chin, sure that he had given the right answer. However, when his Dominant's lips parted with something akin to shock, he began to worry.  
  
“You must never hold hold back your bodily needs now, am I clear?”  
  
The grip on Ron's cheek was suddenly far too tight for comfort. He nodded quickly, hoping to assuage his Dominant's anger, but the pressure did not relent.  
  
“Have you noticed any other changes?”   
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
“I have,” Draco informed him, finally releasing his cheek. “You've burst into tears twice this week for nothing but minor incidents. Your body hasn't been taking the levels of pressure it usually does... with ease...”  
  
The backs of slim fingers brushed against Ron's belly.  
  
“Do you understand what's happening?” Draco murmured, shifting closer to him.  
  
Ron had an inkling, but he couldn't bear it to be the truth, so he said nothing, simply staring back into his Dominant's eyes. He had suffered at the hands of his dominant. He had been humiliated through every bodily movement and function. It was his life, and he had come to terms with it. When he had stopped fighting, Draco had become kinder. He almost seemed to care of many of the days they spent together. Really, all Ron had to do was be a good boy, bend over when requested and not come before he was told and then he was largely left to his own devices, to curl up in an armchair somewhere and listen to the radio, or read the paper, or a book.   
  
Being pregnant, however, was one thing he wasn't sure that he could stand.  
  
“You're carrying my child in here,” Draco whispered, pressing the full flat of his palm to Ron's belly. “I received the order to... well, drug you, around a month ago. I was worried that it hadn't worked. I couldn't give you another dose, it would have killed you... and now... now it looks like it did work after all...”  
  
Only when he began to grow dizzy did Ron realise that he had stopped breathing. His mouth was instantly dry and his palms were drenched with sweat.  
  
“Ron?” Draco probed. “Are you still with me?”  
“No,” Ron breathed. “No. I'm not. I'm far away and this is all a fucking nightmare.”  
  
He expected a rebuke for his bad language. When none came, he felt even worse.  
  
“This means,” he croaked, and had to start again. “This means you'll treat me like china for nine months and when this … _thing_... is out of me, I'll go back to being your slave again. I can't.”  
“Ron-”  
“I won't,” Ron choked, stepping away before he vomited all over his Dominant.  
  
His feet carried him before he really sensed the urgent need for the toilet, and he was bent over the bowl, choking up bile before he could even think about taking a breath or a pause to consider what retribution his refusal might earn him.  
  
A warm hand suddenly touched the small of his back and Ron jumped, expecting a harsh blow to land somewhere else on this body.  
  
“Calm down,” Draco instructed, his voice firm but quiet. “We'll talk about this when you feel up to it.”  
“Talk about it like you talked to me after I first got here?” Ron choked up another mouthful, and was ashamed to feel tears sliding down his hot cheeks.  
“Don't you realise what this grants you?” Draco said, spitefully. “I can't lay a finger on you whilst you're carrying a child of this regime. And afterwards, you will need to raise it. A child cannot be brought up correctly whilst one parent is battering the other, can it? Pull yourself together.”  
  
The harshness was what Ron needed, he discovered. The words forced the nausea back down into the pit of his belly and he was able to straighten up. He caught sight of himself in the mirror over the sink. He looked terrible.  
  
“Things will change now,” Draco said, his voice softening again. “You are one of the first to actually conceive using these methods. You will have safety now.”  
“Is that meant to comfort me?” Ron muttered.  
  
“Yes,” Draco said frankly.  
  
Ron stayed still as wiry-muscled arms wrapped around him from behind. Draco was not tall enough to look over his shoulder, but Ron felt a kiss pressed just above the neckline of his Submissive's attire. It was tender.   
  
“Maybe it will in time,” Draco finished. “But until then, I will comfort you instead.”


End file.
